Filth
by candyhigh
Summary: In which Lance gets jealous when he sees some guy hitting on his insanely hot boyfriend, Keith. So what does he do ? Fuck Keith to show just how much he belongs to him. Klance obviously and rated M for smut.


**Happy New Year? I'm two weeks late, I know. Uh, I haven't been that active here. So I'll just leave this here. I am currently working on updating a lot of my stories cause that is long over due. And you should check me out on AO3, I'm starting another story on there even though I really shouldn't. It's the same username so... yeah. Um, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Lance was not amused. Definitely not happy either. I mean, the guy had to be joking right? Putting his hand on one of Keith's shoulders? Those creamy shoulders that were exposed due to the raven haired male wearing a red tank top.

The Cuban knew that he should have put his mark on Keith like he had so many other times. He always wanted to make sure other people knew that Keith already belonged to someone. Though he hadn't felt the need to this time, I mean, it was a frat party. Thinking it over now, Lance decided that this was the time that he _should_ have.

Casually walking over, he looked at both males with a tight smile. Keith looked up at him, a soft smile across his face once seeing his boyfriend. It slightly concerned him that the ocean blue eyes were now stormy, filled with a mixture of rage and disgust. He felt his shoulder being squeezed and turned to his new friend, Rolo.

Giving Rolo a glare, the Cuban held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Lance." Rolo took the hand, using the hand that had been on Keith's shoulder. _The shoulder that belongs to me_ Lance thought bitterly. Taking the opportunity, Lance squeezed Rolo's hand. Like, so tight that he could feel it stiffen horribly under his touch, not the way a hand should be treated.

Satisfied with the pained look Rolo gave, Lance smirked, waiting for an answer, for the male to get the hint and walk away. But he didn't. Rolo instead let a smile slip onto his features, too wasted to realize that Lance was basically threatening him. "I'm Rolo. Uh, Keith a friend of yours?"

Lance hated the grin that Rolo sent Keith's way, resulting in a smile back. _He can't be that oblivious!_

"Mmm, you could say that. We're actually roommates. And it's getting awfully late, we should be getting back." Lance said, nodding towards the exit. Keith frowned since it was Lance that had dragged him to the party in the first place.

"But, it's barely 10. And I wanted to try-" never one with a large supply of patience, Lance reached for his arm. Looping his fingers around Keith's pale wrist, he yanked him up so that their chests were touching. Confusion filled the violet eyes he loved oh so much, Lance only smirking at the male that now looked devastated at having Keith pulled from him.

"Baby, I promise I'll let you try whatever it is on our own terms," he leaned forward, pecking Keith on the lips as to seal the deal. "As of right now, I would love to take my boyfriend home safe and sound. C'mon."

Keith only was able to wave to a scowling Rolo as Lance dragged him through the crowd and eventually out of the home. "What was that all about?"

The Cuban didn't say anything, turning the 7 minute walk to their dorm into a 3 minute one. He let the raven haired male unlock the door, walking in right after. Keith closed the door behind him, locking it. As he turned around though, he found himself being pinned to said door.

Lance truly looked furious now, glaring down at Keith. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"W-what do you mean?" Keith asked, his eyes widening in surprise when Lance moved his knee between both of his legs, right against his groin.

"Don't act all innocent, Kogane! Why did you let that guy rub against you? Did it feel good or what?" Lance hissed, moving forward and biting down on Keith's ear, dragging it down for a split second before letting the lobe pop back into place. A light moan left pink lips, the sound going directly to his dick.

"Rolo wasn't- he and I were just talk- talking!" gripping Lance's shoulders tightly, the boy full on moaned at Lance wrapped his lips around a patch of skin on his jaw. _Should've done this before we left in the first place._

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Do you really think that he would be able to fuck you as good as I can? Let me tell you this, no one will be able to wreck you like me." sinking his teeth into the flesh of Keith's neck, a shriek was his response.

With all the control Lance had, he pulled away completely, letting the ravenette pant heavily as he slumped against the door. Making eye contact, Keith found that Lance's eyes were no longer filled with anger. No, the look in his eye was now animalistic. Gulping, Keith shook his head. "If he was flirting with me, I wouldn't flirt back," with a lick of his lips, Keith continued. "I love when _you_ wreck me."

Well Lance would be lying if he said that those words didn't turn him on to the fullest. Glancing down, he found the growing tent in Keith's leather pants. The ones that hugged his ass deliciously, covering every inch of skin yet showing off a lot of Lance's favorite assets. Yeah, he could see why Rolo had decided to hit on Keith.

"You're such a slut, already hard even though I barely touched you." taking advantage of the fact that Keith was still against the wall, he moved so that his lips were brushing his ear. "But you're _my_ slut. I bet you're already wet, aren't you kitten?"

The ravenette visibly shivered, Lance's hold on his hips tightening. "I asked you a question Kogane, do not be rude."

Darkened purple eyes met him, with a certain look that told Lance that he had won. "Yes, I'm wet."

Just the words he wanted to hear. Lance grabbed Keth's arm, dragging him onto the king sized bed that they shared. He pushed Keith down, crawling right after him. The kiss that Lance initiated was dirty from the moment their lips touched. It was a tangle of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Lance basked in Keith's flavor, the citric taste already familiar on his tongue. Keith groaned, bucking his hips in search of any kind of friction. Lance didn't give it to him, using his own hips to pin the ones of his lover down.

"Mm, such a whore. You'll let me have my way with you, won't you?" with his mind buzzing, Keith could only nod his agreement. Lance wasn't satisfied though, grabbing Keith's chin between his index and middle fingers roughly. "Use words, baby."

"Fuck yes! Lance, please! _Fucking ruin me!_ " needing no further direction, Lance dove his hips forward, their clothes covered cocks brushing against each other, drawing a moan from both boys. Lance raised onto his knees, pulling Keith up along with him. He tugged the tank top off of him, seething once seeing his unmarked shoulders.

Taking it upon himself to change that, he attacked Keith's skin with love bites, the noises his lover was making only fueling him further. As he reached the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, Keith whimpered loudly, moving one of his hands to Lance's hair, pushing him further into the skin. And Lance found that unbelievably sexy. The other pale hand dragged up his chest, taking a rose nipple in between his fingers and rubbing it, full of pleasure from his lover's tongue and his own ministrations.

Lance smirked softly upon catching the hand by his wrist, making a whine slip by Keith's lips. "I don't think so baby. You're going to come purely because of me. I'm going to show you what it's like to be properly fucked. If for some reason you go with someone else, you'll see how they're nothing like me. That they'll never be able to pleasure you like I can."

With that in mind, Lance got off the bed and dug through their bedside drawers, finding just what he needed. He brought the supplies onto bed. Keith saw the half empty bottle of blue raspberry flavored lube. What caught his eye was the blue blindfold accompanied by a pair of leather cuffs. And as you might have noticed, Lance just loved the color blue.

"Lance? What are y-you going to do?" Keith asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Lance found his blushing boyfriend adorable but that didn't stop the wolfish grin he gave.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Lance looked at him before grabbing the cuffs. He motioned for Keith to turn around and he did, his arms already behind his back. Lance put the cuffs around his pale wrists, kissing his palm lightly. "Not too tight?" Keith shook his head.

He then grabbed the cloth they used for a blindfold. They had only used it a few times before, when Keith was feeling kinky. Though Lance thought now would be the perfect time to put those kinks into use. He tied the blindfold, adjusting it just a little when Keith voiced his slight discomfort. Sensing that Keith was tense, Lance slowly kissed his way down the arch in the ravenette's back.

Reaching the top of the leather pants, Lance slid his arms around his lover to reach the button and undo it. He slid down the zipper and he heard a sigh of relief come from Keith, most likely from having his cock under less restraint. Running a hand over his dick, Lance teased the boy further by placing a rather hard bite on his lower back. Keith arched, a moan escaping him.

It was completely thrilling for him. With his vision and sense of touch being taken away, he basically had no idea what Lance's next move was. Though he wished he was able to see his hot Cuban boyfriend, he knew that he could do that when they were finished. That was his motivation to be a good boy for Lance.

Feeling Lance's warmth redraw from him, he strained to hear any noise. He heard clothes shuffling, which was probably Lance undressing. His pesky pants were becoming a problem and Keith was beginning to regret wearing them. If he had known what the night had in store in him, he would've chosen something that allowed his skin to breathe just a bit more. Lance finally moved back onto bed, pushing Keith onto it only to pin him to the mattress. His eyes raked over his naked chest, stopping at the pink nipples that were perked up proudly.

Lance placed a hand above Keith's right hip, directly onto his exposed skin. A shudder was his reward since his hands were warm, a clear contrast from Keith's cold skin. He leaned down, catching a rosebud between his teeth. He pulled slightly, earning a loud groan. He swirled his tongue around the bud, determined to tease Keith to the fullest. By the time Lance was moving onto the neglected nipped, Keith was shaking. He finished his treatment and pulled away once more. Keith's breath was coming out in short pants and when Lance saw him bit his lip before licking it, he could've come right then and there. He pulled Keith off of the bed, taking off the leather that covered milky legs.

"Jesus, babe. You're going to be the death of me." Lance groaned as Keith's dick sprang up, still confined by his black briefs. Lance's own cock was pressed up against his stomach but he didn't mind, fine with concentrating on Keith for now. He knew that he would get his release soon anyways.

Palming him through his underwear, Keith let go a high pitched whine. The Cuban couldn't help but move his mouth further down, biting though the underwear onto his inner thighs. "Lance, please!"

"Please what, kitten?" his voice took a husky tone, his lust for his boyfriend heavily evident.

"Take off my briefs, pretty _please._ "

"Well, only because you asked so nicely." with a smirk, Lance peeled off the boy's underwear, flinging them in a random direction in the room. Keith's dick was beautiful, beads of precum dripping from the tip. Sliding his thumb over it to collect the thick liquid, Keith bucked into his hand.

"Open up baby." Lance said softly, guiding his thumb to Keith's mouth which opened eagerly. The pale boy took in the digit hungrily, swirling his tongue around the tip before going down on the entirety of it. He tried pushing more, trying to get more into his mouth much to his disappointment.

"Fuck, that feels so good. You're so fucking good to me, Keith." the boy whimpered around the tan finger, not being able to keep his hips still. "How about I fill that greedy mouth of yours with my cock? Would you let me fuck your face, let my cum go down your throat?"

"Yes, _Papi._ " Keith had only called Lance that the one time he decided to tease him on a particularly delicious night of love making. The Cuban was slightly angry at himself for forgetting just how hot the ravenette sounded saying it. I mean, he barely even understood Spanish, the only words that he was really familiar with was the ones Lance used in bed, mostly curses.

With a mutter of _ay dios mio_ , Lance got off of the bed, thankful for his height seeing as his dick was a bit higher than the bed, the perfect place for Keith to reach with his mouth. "Babe, I'm gonna need you to crawl forward."

Keith looked hesitant at the order, his mouth open as if to protest. Though sensing that Lance would not be happy with him not following orders, he did as told. He stopped when he felt his knees dip down, meaning that they were right at the edge. Lance almost moaned at how pretty Keith looked. Gripping the back of his neck, Lance lowered his head until his nose was almost brushing the head of his cock. Using his free hand to stroke his dick for just a bit, he guided the meaty inches into Keith's awaiting mouth.

A moan tore through both boys, Lance's due to the wet heat that was his lover's mouth and Keith because of Lance's taste. Keith immediately tried to swallow all of Lance but the Cuban above him took advantage that Keith was unable to use his hands. Holding onto those now hickey covered shoulders, he pulled Keith away, pushing into his mouth at the speed he wished. And that speed was apparently too _slow,_ according to his raven beauty, seeing as he let out a choked whine, trying his best to go down further.

Letting one of his hands slip into his hair, Lance held Keith still. He got the message and began to swirl his tongue around the caramel cock, flicking his tongue against the slit teasingly. With only being unable to move forward, he pulled off, licking at the smooth skin. Lance took care of himself everywhere. Finding a vein on the underside, Keith tried to latch onto it, prompting the Cuban above him to hiss out in pleasure. A bit frustrated since his vision still taken away, Keith played with the head of the dick, giving kitty licks before sucking harshly. That did it for Lance.

" _Fucking hell babe._ I think that it's about time that Papi fucks your mouth." Lance said, involuntarily thrusting forward. Keith moaned, finally getting more inches into his mouth. When Lance found out Keith's gag reflex was practically nonexistent, he was delighted. Moving his hips at a fast pace, he held Keith there, not allowing the boy to take control, only being able to swirl his tongue and suck whenever he was able to.

Much to Lance's surprise, Keith moved off his knees and sat down, only having to tilt his head up for the dick that was stretching out his mouth. In a pleasing way of course. His left leg hooked around the back of Lance's right one, pulling it towards him to be able to hump the tan lag. While it may have been one of the hottest things Lance had ever seen, he promised that all of Keith's orgasms tonight would be strictly because of him.

Grabbing the leg around him, he pulled it off, quickening his pace inside the boy's mouth. "You're like a bitch in heat. Tell me, does it feel good when you grind on Papi, when you filthy him up by letting your leaking cock drag across his skin?"

Not letting him answer, he fucked his mouth with a new vigor. Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head behind the blindfold. God, Lance _knew_ that his dirty talk got him off, always using it to his advantage. When Keith felt Lance's dick twitch in his mouth, he knew that the Cuban was close. Lance didn't say a thing, only thrusting a few more times before his release when down Keith's throat.

The ravenette relished in the taste, greedily taking every last drop. Once Lance pulled out, Keith licked his lips, catching anything that he may have missed. Grabbing his chin, Lance pulled him up for a kiss, nipping his bottom lip. Sneaking his hand between their bodies, Lance began pumping the pale dick at the same time he was thrusting his tongue into Keith's mouth.

Keith was panting, his pending orgasm seeming so far away. He felt a hand in his shoulder, pushing him back to the head of the bed. Lance climbed on top of him, biting at the inside of his thighs. Pushing his legs apart so that they were clinging to his hips, Lance dove forward, his tongue teasing Keith's rim .

The ravenette arched off the bed with a loud fucking _mewl_ , the need to grip Lance's hair having him fist the bedsheets his hands could reach. Darting his tongue past the ring of muscles, Lance leisurely licked at Keith's insides. Keith cried out, thrashing around and hiking his legs up to surround Lance's head, dragging him in further. And Lance couldn't always deny the smaller male. Gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises, he sucked on the rim, leaving Keith to be a stuttering mess.

Whines, whimpers, moans, whatever noise you could think of, Keith was making. Allowing himself to glance up, the Cuban saw that his eyebrows were scrunched up in pure pleasure, his mouth open for any noise to come out whenever.

Breaking Keith's strong hold against him, he pulled away, flipping Keith so that he was on his stomach. Feeling nice, and also because he wanted to see his pretty violet eyes, he undid the knot behind Keith's head, pulling away the blindfold to restore his vision. Blinking a few times, Keith adjusted, turning back in time to see Lance bury his head in his ass, the warm tongue returning between his inner walls. Lance dug his nails into Keith's hips, removing his lips from Keith's entrance. "Come for me, baby. Show me just how much you _need_ me."

With those words in mind, Keith shrieked in ecstasy, his dick releasing his thick liquid. Lance reached around, coating his hand in as much as jizz as he could. He pulled his cum covered fingers into his mouth, shutting his eyes as his tongue running along his pinky finger. Though his ocean eyes snapped open upon feeling another wet appendage on his ring finger. Keith had pushed himself far enough to suck on his own come. And if that wasn't the hottest thing Lance had ever seen, he didn't know what was. Okay, there may have been some that could compete but any thing starring his raven beauty was his favorite erotic vision. He let Keith clean off his fingers and once he was finished, he smashed his lips onto Keith's. He let his tongue slip into Keith's mouth, taking immense pleasure in the boy tasting himself.

Grabbing the lube, he yanked Keith down so that their hips met. A whine left Keith's mouth. "Papi, please. Just fuck me already. I'm _begging_ you."

"Mm, as much as I love it when you beg, I need to prepare you first." Lance poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand before he let his index finger circle his entrance before slipping the tan finger inside. Keith keened at the sensation, his wrists moving yet still unable to grasp anything but bedsheets.

Smirking, Lance moved his finger slowly, wanting to tease his lover for as long as possible. Keith was having none of it though, meeting Lance's finger halfway as he pushed down on it. "Fuck, it's n-not enough ! I need more, please-" Keith cut himself off with a loud moan when Lance shoved two more fingers inside of him, groaning slightly at the tightness surrounding his fingers.

Keith glanced down at Lance, panting harshly as he slammed his hips down to meet the Cuban. His hands twitched again and he made eye contact with Lance, giving a silent plead to give him more. That he needed more. With a slight nod, Lance removed his fingers and sat down. He pulled Keith into his lap, smirking as he nipped at his ear. "Mmm baby, if you want me so bad, then I want you to fuck yourself on me."

The ravenette didn't need further direction. With Lance's help with lining his dick with his hole, he didn't stop moving down on Lance until his balls were against his ass. Rutting his hips against tan ones, he shakily rose up before throwing himself down.

"If you want me to do this right Papi, then uncuff me. Please." The boy was basically sobbing, burying his face into Lance's neck. Licking at the caramel skin, Lance let out a shaky breath. "I can never say no to you." Feeling hands grip at his wrists, they were suddenly unbound and they immediately went to Lance's shoulders, being able to easily raise up and push down.

Lance was contributing as well, thrusting his hips up to meet with Keith's vicious bouncing. Suddenly impatient though, Lance flipped them around so that Keith was now on his back and he began pounding into the willing body below.

Keith's noises now escalated to screams when his Cuban was directly hitting his prostate. Waves of pleasure consumed him, unable to stop himself from scratching Lance's back, burying his nails in to have something to grip onto. Slightly wincing, Lance knew that he was going to leave a mark. Though he didn't mind it much, seeing as it was going to serve as a reminder of tonight.

"Lance, I'm so fucking close."

"Then come for me baby. I want to see how much you love me, that _I'm_ the only one that's able to make you go fucking crazy." Not being able to hold back, Keith raised up as he came and with his self control gone, he bit the tan shoulder his chin met with. And dammit, if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever according to Lance. Groaning, it only took a few more thrusts for Lance to explode inside his lover. You couldn't blame him though, especially with the fact that Keith had tightened around him.

Pulling out of Keith slowly, he made his way to their bathroom. He grabbed a wet towel, letting it run under the stream of sink water before returning to his raven beauty. Gently cleaning him up, as well as himself, Lance discarded of the towel by throwing it into the hamper, deciding he would worry about it tomorrow.

Burying himself into the covers with his arm around Keith's waist, it was silent until the smaller boy decided to break the silence. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Mm, yes. I just can't stand seeing other guys flirt with you. You're _mine_ and those fuckers can't ever learn their place." Lance growled possessively, groping Keith's ass for a split second. Laughter bubbled out of the smaller boy, leaning up to kiss Lance's cheek. "You're cute when you're jealous."

And when that asshole Lotor was flirting with Keith two weeks later, let's just say Keith was unable to walk straight for days.

* * *

 **Hopefully it wasn't too bad? Like I said on AO3, this is the first time I've ever written smut. Sorry if it's really bad lol. Um, reviews are always appreciated and I am open to suggestions at the time ! :)**


End file.
